pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Me/N IoP Frag Spiker
What about phantom pain instead of accumulate pain? Reason being is it's recharge matches that of your elites, so you can spike more often. You could use drain delusion to remove phantom pain and get energy back, or shatter delusion for more damage (would require additional energy management on the bar). 17:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) how many times have we seen this >.> Nubs0wnz 17:24, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Good idea with Drain Delusions and Phantom Pain, I'll change it. 19:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :(lrn2indent)so ur using 4 skills(including an elite) for 60 damage+deepwound? the degen from virulence(poison+disease) is pointless cus u got LoP, which was seriously nerfed(again). 4 skills for deepwound and 60 damage is pointless when u can do it in one, like Wounding strike or crushing blow (which can both easily get to 60 dmg on a single hit). nuff said' --Bluetapeboy 20:41, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Read fragility, 120 damage not 60 zzzz--TahiriVeila 21:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Along with DW + IoP + a bit of edeny, it's actually fairly pewpew--TahiriVeila 21:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::The difference between this bar and previous bars is the buff to illusion of pain (which is still good even after the recent 'nerf'). However, I do not like this build for RA, has poor e management and a very fragile spike, can't do anything between spikes because of energy, and doesn't shut the target down during the spike (as opposed to a knocklock spike), which means healing/kiting/hex removal is all fair game. I run a similar set up in AB sometimes with lyssa's aura and glyph of immolation + steam, and phantom pain + accumulate pain for quicker respikability. Smitytalk 21:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Bring drain/pdrain, spam IoP--TahiriVeila 21:31, February 2, 2010 (UTC) waiting 10-15 seconds for the conditions to end is retarded, a spike isn't a packet pf 60 dmg+DW+LoP and 15 seconds later 60 more damage. this sucks, fragility+virulence is just a bad combo for PvP. better in PvE. jut give it up. WS or crushing blow deal more damage and apply DW then fragility+drain delusions+phantom pain+Virulence. srsly, this still sucks.--Bluetapeboy 22:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you wait 3. It still sucks, but it isn't 15s olol. šBenTbh› 22:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :You really are a terrible player aren't you? Go watch some of the old sin splits, as often as not they bring a frag/virulence mes because they punch huge domages. Stop being so god damn bad.--TahiriVeila 15:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) To further prove my point Virulence Spikers have been strong arena bars since before IoP was even buffed. WITH the buff they're still pretty solid at pumping out dps. The two morons on the rating page need to wake up and l2p or I'm going to start taking Auron's suggestion about trolling idiots who refuse to use their forebrains off the site to heart.--TahiriVeila 15:44, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sadly, the most fucking stupid idiots refuse to be trolled off no matter what happens, see: blazingburdy, lukejohnson, relyk, crow Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:37, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Am I the only one who Frag Spikes with: ? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:58, 3 February 2010 :Energyzzz. --Frosty 15:59, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Switch sets, snare, switch sets, energyzzz. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:01, 3 February 2010 :::Yay 6 energy gain. --Frosty 16:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh, I probably do FA too much. It's warped my view on PvP :D. However, I like the build. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:11, 3 February 2010 "virulence serves little purpose" Obviously some players have never frag spiked. It's so ridiculously abusive. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:06, 3 February 2010 :Agreed. Virulence serves a lot of purpose - namely, to trigger Fragility 6 times in 3 seconds. While I've never found Virluence spiking to be all that great, those two votes are certainly wrong, it's ~140 damage (7 x 20) + DW + IoP damage (which is some mean pressure - 30 HP/sec), plus damage from anyone else who has a condition. We actually tried a team of these guys in HA once, which was pretty funny, and rolled a Contagionway, I think it was (though subsequently lost, I think they were fairly bad and Frag > FF). Widow maker 16:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::IoP is what really made Frag Spiking good, tbh. Basically, you frag spike once, and apply IoP twice and they should be dead. It really fucks with monks too (hex+condition removal). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:21, 3 February 2010 "Comparable to rodgorts" Wat. Life Guardian 16:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :damage wise, I know it isn't AoE you get my point, saying it's not that much damage is a joke. --Frosty 17:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Its not aoe and it takes 4 skills, including your elite, instead of one. Terrible comparison. Life Guardian 17:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Like I said, damage wise. --Frosty 17:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) "yo" Although I'm not a huge fan of this build, BlueTapeBoy's vote should be removed as he clearly doesn't understand the build or doesn't know how to add. Smitytalk 16:58, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for starters, Virulence is 120 and not 60 dmg, so it can be removed on that basis. --''Chaos'' -- 17:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Happy? changed my vote, after trying it out (this applies to all builds, tbh) its amazing how if u dont try a build out u think it sucks(yea, thats everyone on PvX) but when u do its actually pretty decent. Also how is this better than Rodgorts invocation? takes up elite and 4 skill sltos to do what 1 skill does, tbh.--Bluetapeboy 20:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : and yea i didnt see the stupid no DM part. so that makes the conditions end in 3 seconds, not longer like 10.--Bluetapeboy 20:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :: /facepalm Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I lol'd. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:54, 3 February 2010 :Zzzz repeating myself, same damage as rodgorts, I said damagewiseeeeeeeee. --Frosty 21:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::^ btw, that's not counting IoP...which does 30dps. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:05, 3 February 2010 i dont say anyhting about LoP because that skill synergizes well with anyhting that isnt dead yet. also Rodgorrts a think has same effect if not better than fragility+virulence+drain delusionss+Phantom pain. otherwise, its fun to use.--Bluetapeboy 21:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Again, it's IoP for I'llusion '''o'f 'P'ain. And Rodgort's is affected by armor. This build isn't. [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:48, 3 February 2010 ::shrinking armor for parasitc bond? or does one need strong 50hp healzFMK- 22:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, noober. The abbreviation obviously comes from I'l'''lusi'o'n of '''P'ain, even though the l should be derived from Il'l', not I'l'''l. It should also be capitalized despite being in the middle of the word, so Blue is right. The I in IoP is originally just a lower-case L. --''Chaos -- 12:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) better emanage + survivability. could put a GvG tag on it and put 2 optionals, one for kitah's one for illusion of haste. this is great for gvg ganking btw.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 14:23, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Definitely drop drain for a split char.....not too many prots you need to pull on a rit bar =\--TahiriVeila 19:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::so just do exactly what i said? cool thanks for the confirmation! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::c, it's called agreement. Do you have to be a cunt about EVERY comment I make?--TahiriVeila 19:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::every dumb comment* —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 19:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which is pretty much all of them, c? zzzzzz--TahiriVeila 19:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::youre starting to catch on jake —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:01, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sigh, kids :> The two of you can't even agree about agreeing? --''Chaos'' -- 20:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Attributes? The attributes seem messed up ( 3 curses? )Some Other 18:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Since the curses has been removed, death magic can have those 3 attributes. Would extend Virulence for 2 more seconds. Some Other 18:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :you dont want virulenec to last, the sooner it ends teh sooner you trigger fragility, and since its a spike build the sooner the better. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) new bar lacks energy management and has longer downtime. Maybe good for gvg but sucks for RA Smitytalk 20:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wut's drain?--TahiriVeila 20:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :will you be the only one on ur team with conditions? drain ench for e-manage, fragility --> shrinking between spikes. hard2do ye? just variant ur crappy phantom pain version. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC)